kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Zilch
Game Details from Kongregate Created by gaby (published on 2008-11-04) Description A dice game of great skill (and a little luck) where winning is all about knowing when to take the points and when to take a chance. Updates FYI: The computer players get exactly the same random dice rolls as the player does. I have tried to make the better computer players actually better players rather than simply luckier ones. Additional: Seriously, the AI’s are not rigged, the dice are random every time. Do some statistical analysis on it if you don’t believe me. Instructions Follow the in-game tutorial or read the "Rules" page. Gameplay The gameplay is simple yet addictive. First you roll 6 dice, the numbers you roll are worth different scores ingame (See Scoring). You can hold dice that are worth points and re-roll dice that are worth nothing. Your turn ends when you either "bank" your turns score adding it too your total for the game or roll the remaining dice and get no scoring dice, loosing the points for that turn. Not scoring is a "Zilch". Three consecutive Zilches and you loose 500 points. Scoring with all 6 dice gets you s free roll allowing you to re-roll all 6 and add to your existing score for the round, you can still loose them all by not rolling more scoring dice at any time. Scoring Ingame Awards The game has an award system featuring 120 awards that can be earned in various ways on the game. The award screen has 6 rows of 20 awards per row. Below is a list of awards and how they are obtained. Row A A1 - Point Collector A2 - Point Hoarder A3 - Point Trader A4 - Point Master A5 - Pointless A6 - Low Roller - 250 Dice Rolled A7 - Paint Roller - 500 Dice Rolled A8 - High Roller - 2000 Dice Rolled A9 - Hard Shoulder A10 - Steam Roller A11 - Zilcher - 20 Total Zilches Over All Games A12 - Regular Zilcher - 50 Total Zilches Over All Games A13 - Common Spotted Zilcher - 100 Total Zilches Over All Games A14 - Pincher Zilcher A15 - Kilo-Zilcher A16 - Zero Zilcher A17 - Negative Zilcher A18 - Anti Zilcher A19 - Allergic Zilcher A20 - What's A Zilch Row B B1 - Hero Zilcher B2 - Hiro Zilcher B3 - Iron Zilcher B4 - Steel Zilcher B5 - I Accidentally The Whole Zilch B6 - Good Score - Win a game with more than 11000 points B7 - Great Score B8 - Stunning Score B9 - Crushing Score B10 - Impossible Score B11 - Alright Score - Taking 2000 Points on One Turn B12 - OK Score - Taking 3000 Points on One Turn B13 - Good Score B14 - Sweet Score B15 - Ma-hoo-hassive Score! B16 - Run of Luck B17 - Better Luck B18 - Plucky Luck B19 - British Spirit B20 - U R Teh Zilch!!!11one Row C C1 - Run of Bad Luck - 2 Losses in a Row C2 - Very Unlucky - 3 Losses in a Row C3 - What A Loser - 5 Losses in a Row C4 - Mega Loser - 7 Losses in a Row C5 - Massive Loser C6 - Got The Hang Of It C7 - Getting Comfortable C8 - Zilch-Adept C9 - Zilch Pro C10 - Lifetime Zilcher C11 - Still Learning - 3 Losses in Total C12 - Almost Got It - 5 Losses in Total C13 - Struggling C14 - Can I Haz Fail? C15 - EPIC FAIL! C16 - Zilch Player C17 - Zilch Playa! C18 - Pilchard Slayer C19 - Zilch Fiend C20 - Gold Plated Zilch Machine Row D D1 - Squasher - A winning margin of 2000 points or more D2 - Squeezer - A winning margin of 3500 points or more D3 - Crusher D4 - Decimator D5 - Obliterator D6 - Red Faced - Losing by 2000 Points or more D7 - Egg on your Face - Losing by 3500 Points or more D8 - Full English on you Face - Losing by 5000 Points or more D9 - Falling on your Face - Losing by 6500 Points or more D10 - Eh, Eh... Eh... (Noface) - Losing by 8000 Points or more D11 - Coarse Finish D12 - Smooth Finish D13 - Tight Finish D14 - Dropping The Baton D15 - Scraping The Barrel D16 - Scraping Your Knuckles D17 - Frugal Roller D18 - Thrifty Roller D19 - Miser Roller D20 - Bah Humbug! Row E E1 - Wasteful Roller - Win a game in 18 turns or more E2 - Splurge Roller E3 - Rollin' Like Theres No Tomorrow E4 - Never Ending Games! E5 - Clock Watcher - Any game lasting 18 turns or more E6 - Time Waster - Any game lasting 20 turns or more E7 - Aeon Waster - Any game lasting 25 turns or more E8 - Time Lord - Any game lasting 30 turns or more E9 - Reckless Damage - 2 wins against a reckless CPU E10 - Reckless Endangerment E11 - Reckless History E12 - Overly Cautious E13 - Cautious Steps E14 - Take Caution E15 - More Human E16 - Too Human E17 - Inhuman E18 - Your First Zilch - 3 Zilches in a row E19 - Unlucky - 4 Zilches in a row E20 - Really Unlucky - 5 Zilches in a row Row F F1 - Have You Looked At The Rules? - 7 Zilches in a row F2 - Nooooooooooooo...(Jazz Hands) - 10 Zilches in a row F3 - Reckless Driving F4 - Reckless Endeavors F5 - Reck-ing Ball F6 - Cautiously Optimistic F7 - Cautious Steps F8 - No Longer Cautious F9 - Humanity F10 - Oh The Humanity F11 - Oh The Huge Manatee F12 - Award Chaser - 20 Awards gained F13 - Award Maestro F14 - Award Montego A Goat Please F15 - Lawman - You read the rules F16 - Amnesiac F17 - Accountant - Your read the scoring guide F18 - Informant - You read the about page F19 - Socialite - You looked at your awards F20 - Narcissist